The Battle For New Redemption
by Seiryos
Summary: John has just finished for the week but something evil and sinister distracts him from his sleep even though he has protection glyphs set up. Just who does the voice in the wall calling to John belong to? What does it want?


"John."

The name whispered to him from within the hotel room walls but it was drowned out by the traffic outside.

"John."

Came the voice once again, this time a bit louder, shaking the walls slightly. John turned over on top of his bed once but nothing more. He still had on his signature black suit and black boots even sleep would not render him to take them off.

"Constantine."

He blinked opened his eyes slowly. He felt confused and lost not being unable to recognize his surroundings everything was blurry and red, a change from his last glimpse of the room before he fell asleep. The room felt hot even though all the curtains were drawn shut with glyphs drawn all over the fabric with black coal. Symbols resembling those lost in the Babylonians times were prevalent over all the newer symbols of witchcraft and angelic symbols. It had been raining the last few days and today shouldn't been much different but somehow his room felt not only warm but fiery hot as though he was thrown into the pit of a large furnace.

He wiped his forehead and sweat glanced across his palm he found it surprising but he was far too exhausted to get up. Last night's incident had taken quite a toll on his body and today was supposed to be the day of recovery.

"John Constantine."

He ignored the voice once more knowing whatever it was he would be safe in this room, the symbols would protect him from all evil. His body commanded him to sleep and so he closed his eyes before the blurriness could be fully understood.

Before he fell back into a deep slumber the chandelier hanging on his hotel ceiling fell onto the ground shattering all the glass within it, waking him up immediately. When he opened his eyes he saw a horrific scene in his very eyes, all the white flowered wallpaper was peeling off and engulfed in fire. The curtains with all the protective symbols and glyphs had been burned and bottom half of them had been disintegrated. However there was none of the black smoke that should have been born with fire.

"John Constantine, save me!"

No longer did the voice have the same sweetness about it it had become a desperate cry for help. John jumped off his bed and stood there in the middle of the room kicking away the chandelier that dared to lie in the middle of his room.

"What the hell?" His gun with a golden holy cross attached to it was sitting on top of the dresser across the room. As close as it was to him he felt that something was deeply wrong here, even if he was to head towards it he knew he wouldn't make it.

He took a good look around the room for any clues but he found nothing. Fire blinded his eyes from everything however it didn't matter though he knew exactly what was happening here by instinct. There was only one answer to all this, a demon was here.

"Did Lu send you? You're just wasting your time. Even I don't know where the Lance of Longinus is now."

The fire that was spreading across the room condensed into a ball of fire in front of his face before it took the shape of human being consumed in fire.

"We're no longer interested in that anymore. Lucifer made sure that no more interruptions were made in the bet of Heaven and Hell."

"Then why are you here? Surely you didn't come here just to see my angelic face."

The fire cooled and a man in a black suit with a white tie took existence in front of him. The demons' countenance was calm and relaxed.

"You're as ugly as I thought you'll look."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I know the angel in the walls isn't yours but I just have to ask, is it?"

"That righteous bitch? Of course not."

The walls shook at the insult but he showed no fear or any acknowledgment in response. Instinct told John that something that would shake the foundations of the other worlds was in the works. It was rare for a demon to not attack him and just stand there conversing with him and rarer still when an angel was around as well.

John took out a small box from his shirt.

"Still smoking away? You never learn John."

John shook the box at the palm of his hand and a piece of gum fell out.

"Chewing gum? A man who hell wants and heaven won't take is chewing gum?"

John placed the mint flavored gum into his mouth and began chewing it, "I'm sorry I was just woken up by a stranger and I didn't have time to brush my teeth."

"Well is there anything else you would like to get done Mr Constantine? Maybe you'll like to cook some bacon and eggs with a side of toast? And a cup of orange juice that's filled with vitamin Cs to go with it? Or maybe you're on a diet now so you can look your best when you go to hell, so maybe some light and tasty cereal?"

"You ask a lot of questions concerning my breakfast preferences but I only want to ask you one question. How did you break through the seals and turn it against the angels instead?"

The demon chuckled, "That's really simple. You see... I'm not like the others Mr Constantine."

"If that is so then why are you here?"

"Because God commanded it."

"A demon.. taking orders from God? Now I've seen everything."

"You've heard of Lucifer falling from Grace right?"

"Yeah so what? That was thousands of years ago."

"I was one of those angels that fell with him Mr Constantine. I'm a fallen. In the Babylonian era I had a name, Gilgamesh."


End file.
